1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the scaling techniques for increasing the density of semiconductor devices, multi-gate transistors have been proposed, in which a fin- or nanowire-shaped multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) is formed on a substrate and a gate is then formed on a surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
As the multi-gate transistors use a three-dimensional channel, scaling of the multi-gate transistors can be easily achieved. In addition, current control capacity can be improved even without increasing the length of the gate of the multi-gate transistors. Additionally, a short channel effect (SCE), in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.